


Hen-Tai Tournament

by Sinfulnature1123



Category: Original Work
Genre: AU world, Anime Themed, Multi, Other, Sex combat, alt genders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfulnature1123/pseuds/Sinfulnature1123
Summary: In a world where sex has become far more socially acceptable, in a world were special powers can be obtained from a multitude of sources, there exists a tournament to prove your sexual prowess. The rules are simple, the training is hard, the displays are grand.





	1. Chapter 1

The Hen-Tai Tournament had become a world wide phenomenon. 

It was a glorious display of talent and power, where one's sexual prowess could be put to the test against others in the ring. Some battles were tense and slow as the two sussed out each others abilities and powers, others were intense and brutal. 

If pubic nudity and sexual acts hadn't been legal before the battles began, they most certainly would have to have been shortly after. 

Viewers of the battles often found it difficult to keep their clothes on as they watched, difficult to keep their hands to themselves, or if they were able to, difficult to keep their hands off of themselves. 

Given such intense displays of sexual combat, it was no wonder really. Whether the combatant was skilled in magic or aura, fast or intelligence, strong or just god damn beautiful, it was always a rather... thrilling show for all who watched. As it should be. 

The combatants of the Hen-Tai Tournament are known to train for months if not years for it to prove their worth in the arena, wanting to claim not only the money or sexual favors from the losers that came with victory, but also the boost in reputation that came with it. 

Sex combat had effectively become a recognized sport, same as boxing or mixed martial arts. Though considered the more... explicit nature inherent to the tournament, it tended to gain more attention than most other sports. 

Which only served as greater encouragement for the combatants of the tournament to train that much harder to show what they were made of in the ring.  
(

* * *

)

Alex collapsed on the ground, panting heavily from the training. 

“Did I say to stop yet?” Alex groaned from the older man's prodding. 

He understood Koza was a former champion, he understood that he'd more or less mastered ki. He did not understand how Koza could have forgotten what normal human limits were. 

“Those limits are an illusion,” Koza said, cracking the wooden stick he carried against Alex's head (the man didn't have a limp, so Alex could only assume it was an extremely extravagant sex aid, a weapon, or both), “That's what ki is all about.” 

“You keep saying that, but I've already got ki.” Alex said, holding out his hands and showing the golden light of his energy spark and flow between his fingers. 

Koza rolled his eyes at this, “You'd be lucky to make a fresh faced virgin cum with ki that weak.” 

Alex frowned at this, letting the energy fade. He'd been working hard on this for awhile, and Koza had helped a lot, but damn if he wasn't a short fuse. 

Koza sighed, “Sorry kid, I just don't like seeing ya slow down and settle. I know how strong you can get, and not just with your ki, with everything. But you aren't gonna get there if you let yourself accept less than the best. You remember why you're doing this don't ya? Do you think you'll ever get there without working for it?” 

Alex hesitated at this. He did remember why he was here, what he was trying to win the tournament for. He'd promised her he'd win, that he'd finish what she'd started. He needed to succeed. He took a deep breath, pushing himself up from the ground, “Alright alright, let's get back to it.” 

Koza nodded, popping his neck before pushing himself from the boulder he'd stood on, launching himself up and landing much higher up on the mountain trail. 

Alex stretched out his arms and grabbed the boulder, continuing to push it up. Koza's philosophy seemed to be that sex combat training could only begin after physical training. 

Some days Alex could see where he was coming from. Sometimes he just felt like Koza was trying to kill him.  
(

* * *

)  
Julia kept her breathing steady as she moved through her morning forms. 

She needed to keep her body moving, make sure she was balanced, make sure energy was flowing. She was aware of her entire self as she moved. 

Every swing of long blue braids, every drip of from her skin, every bounce of her breasts or shake of her rump as she moved across the stones she'd placed in the river. 

Unlike others, she had no master to train her, no group to spare with. All she had was herself. Thankfully chakra came from within the self, and was perfectly suited to solitary training. So long as she kept herself calm, and kept herself balanced both inside and out, she'd be fine. 

It admittedly made testing her sex combat techniques difficult. She couldn't know for sure how powerful they were, as she had naught but dildos of varying size and substance to practice them on. 

Unable to know how far she'd come for sure, all she could do is keep going, keep practicing, not stopping until she couldn't move her legs anymore. 

She doubted that every other competitor would train as tirelessly as she did, but she knew that if she trained like they were, she'd be able to climb her way to the top. 

As she took position over one of her thicker toys, forcing herself down onto it with impressive strength to train durability, she wondered if she'd be able to get through the entire tournament without revealing her special form.  
(

* * *

)  
Sara was never able to understand why Morissa, her magic trainer, was so irritable in the morning. Smart as she was, the poor girl tended not to understand quite a few things. 

Like, for example, personal space, or why the woman teacher her would be slightly unsettled by the idea of sleeping in the same bed at her. 

Morissa had to admit she admired how affectionate she was though. She couldn't help but wonder if it was because of how she'd been treated for being a futanari, or if was perhaps in spite of it. 

Sara never told her much about what had happened to her thus far. She'd never told her where the bruises and scars she'd had along her body she'd had when she arrived at the run down magic academy Morissa had been living in lately. 

Morissa wasn't sure she cared to know. 

The girl was unfailingly full of energy though. Sometimes this helped her magic training. She'd mastered summoning faster than Morissa could have possibly predicted. Other times not so much, which Morissa suspected was the reason she'd never gone beyond basic spellcasting aside from said summoning. 

But Morissa was glad to train her. She would go far in the tournament, she was sure of it.  
(

* * *

)  
Kai sauntered across the grassy field, wearing precisely nothing. 

Between his being a C-boy and his cutesy look, the unobservant would just assume he was a girl, albeit a flat chested one. He'd exploited this fact more than once to train his aura in ways unique to females. 

Only women could be taught certain abilities, only males others. Kai, however, had been learning from both. Aura was unique among ethereal abilities. 

Well, perhaps all ethereal abilities were unique. In any event, aura was linked not only a specific person, but to their soul. In short, it was the act of harnessing the soul as a tool; drawing power from the soul the same way ki did from the body or chi from the universe. 

Kai trained his aura as men did and as women did, growing strong inside. For training his body though, that was trained through pleasure. 

“Hey honey, what are you doing this far out?” A tall soldier, one of the many who populated this area. He tried to hide his ogling of Kai's naked body, believing him a young girl. 

Kai spoke with a voice of practiced ignorance, “I'm a little lost I'm afraid. I figured a bunch of big strong men like you could help me find my way.” He said sweetly. 

Kai saw the lust brewing in the eyes of the men around him. There was no chance of them helping him find his way to town, which was fine as he wasn't lost in the slightest. 

He loved training his endurance, and training against many just made him stronger when he would be up against only one in the tournament.  
(

* * *

)  
Mira was something of a legend among her people. 

Nearly amazonian in height with smooth dark skin that men and women alike seemed to get lost in looking over, with DD breasts, an ass to match, and a solid ten inches. 

Mira was a D-girl, and a very powerful one at that. Almost all members of her village trained, and many also trained in sex combat, of which some even intended to attend the official Hen-Tai Tournament. 

But only Mira had been trained by the Beesteel, the Oxen Twins. A brother and sister known for their incredible strength and skill in pleasuring all. 

None dared cross them, or a beating would be the most merciful thing they did with your body. But Mira had, at a young age, marched right up to them and demanded they train her. 

No one is sure how long they 'tested' her body. Some say the beating only lasted a day and the less savory punishments went on for two days afterwards, some say it was closer to weeks. 

All that's known for sure is that when they left their house, Mira was still alive, neither her body or mind broken. She'd impressed them both with her natural durability and strength, and had agreed to train her. 

Years later, Mira was more feared than the Oxen Twins had ever been, and far more beloved by all. 

She was aggressive with enemies. Well, she was aggressive with everyone. But she did her best to show she didn't mean to frighten people. 

She just.. tended to lose control of herself when people were too cute for their own good... 

(

* * *

)  
Kayden, known better as the Ruby Soul these days, was perhaps the best sub in the entire sex combat circuit. 

He hadn't always been mind you, and in fact his first few matches were perhaps the most embarrassing of any beginner in the sport. He'd been a little less knowledgeable back then. 

The young boy had assumed it was just an excuse to have sex. Having grown tired of using his uniquely feminine appearance to seduce teachers and students into bed with him, he'd given sex combat a try. His initial failures might have extinguished the desire to continue in some, but it did the opposite for Kayden. 

He'd get stronger. He'd prove he wasn't some dumb girly boy who only wanted pleasure. He'd studied the different sex combat styles, and after learning the style he wished to become was referred to as a 'Sub Flirt', he'd sought out the best master of this style to train him. 

Shamir was often referred to as the Sub style 'Mistress' as opposed to Master. 

Even Kayden had momentarily believed he was truly a female, even when viewing his fully naked body. He was astounded, and had-after some time-managed to impress Shamir with his determination and lust. He'd trained long and hard, learning special techniques and even developing his own. 

He had no skill with the ethereal abilities, and had found that ethereal powers of most kind could take him apart in sex battles, but against those without, they may as well not bother entering the arena. 

With this skill, he would take his new sex combat faction, from which he took his nickname, straight to the top.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the following characters are actually patron created ^-^ so a big thanks to all of said patrons.

Ally took a deep breath as she held out her hands, focusing her magic on herself to alter her body. 

She'd trained in the Arcana Institute under the mage master Azure. He didn't train many magic users directly these days, but something about Ally had persuaded him. Perhaps it was how fast she picked up on magic. 

The girl was a born sorceress. She flew passed basic magic training and had begun learning transmutation magic in no time. 

Perhaps it was her ability to focus that let her excel so well. Most students who were intending to go into the Hen-Tai Tournament found it difficult not to get distracted by each others bodies, or even just on their own and using their magic for self pleasure. 

And being a futanari, particularly one of almost eight solid inches that had the other girls in class drooling at the mention of it, Ally had been expected to become the class playgirl and be as focused on her studies only in passing. 

But to Azure's surprise, she remained stunningly focused on her studies, having learned not one, not two, but three different sex battle capable spells in the time it took most people to learn they could use magic at all. She'd even begun tapping into special forms by letting her magic flow through her physically. 

Physically she may have been a bit of a walk over, but if she played her cards right, she was certain her powers could carry her to the top. That is... if she would stop being so uppity about using her special forms. 

“It's disgusting!” Ally pouted at the thought of her Tentacle Form. All that slime.. she couldn't even consider it without shuddering. 

“For you perhaps, but those tentacles might be your best bet at winning.” Azure reminded her, “More so even than your super form.” 

Ally frowned at this. She loved her Super Futa form. The drained her magic like a broken water pipe, but it felt so good, so powerful. She shuddered at the thought of it as well, but in a much different way. 

Azure sighed as he saw this, “The tournament isn't that far off. You're either gonna have to do some physical training, or learn to cope with the Tentacle form.” 

Ally winced at this. She might not like her Tentacle form, but she'd be damned if she was gonna be going out and working out with the meat heads who tried to mix magic and muscle. 

She'd show everyone what happened when you dedicated yourself fully to the magic.  
(

* * *

)  
Basil Card smiled as she saw the boys of the hot spring starting to approach her, her own member just as solid as theirs, around the same size to at five inches to their six inches minimum. 

It was by no means the dark haired girl's most noticeable trait. Her creamy mocha skin could have turned heads even without the help of CC breasts and matching thicc hips. 

Submissive futanaries weren't quite so prominent these days, and even Basil rather liked being on top whenever she was just having fun. But in battle, and in training, she was a submissive all the way. 

Training by 'accidentally' going into the men's hot spring section and chipping away at the boys until they ganged up on her may have been an unconventional form of training perhaps, but damned if it wasn't effective; and not the only method to achieve her goals that she'd found either. 

She could practice her charmer style skills by seeing how long it took her words and body to rile them up, and then resist her mounting climax as the boys pounded her from every angle. She didn't have a master or mistress to train her, so she had to get... creative. 

On this occasion, she was kept in a sitting position and pulled into a large, muscly boi's lap and impaled on his cock from below. He heard him groan from her tight ass gripping him tight, the boy thrusting into her pussy not much quieter. 

She was quite surprised to find a rather adorable boy climbing up to ride her cock as roughly as she was being to made to ride theirs, but she was by no means complaining. Better sensitivity training and much more fun~ 

She'd have to remember to get the boy's number before she left the hot spring.  
(

* * *

)  
“H-harder Stones~ you can't stop until I cum remember? You have to assert dominance, you won't make it far in the tournament if you don't pick up the pace~” Styx, Stones' trainer/mistress/quite possible his owner, reminded him. 

Stones had always been interested in the Hen-Tai Tournament, but hadn't considered actually joining it until he'd met Styx. 

The young girl was actually a princess, and when she saw Stones' goblin like appearance, had chosen to sponsor him for the tournament. Mutants didn't often get sponsors despite usually having quite decent powers, and had to train by themselves. 

As he was already struggling to find work, he'd accepted. 

Even if he lost at the tournament, he'd still have a few straight months of guaranteed food, water, and shelter, so it couldn't be all bad. That's what he'd thought anyway. 

He hadn't been aware of how perverse Styx was, and how much of his training would involve sex with her. She had the strangest desire to be dominated by the goblin boy, but equally seemed to get off on ordering him around. 

She would have Stones locked up in her room for days at a time, refusing to let him leave until he acted out all the brutal rape fantasies she wanted, 'forcing' Styx to swallow his cum, eat out his ass, and take his cock for intense stretches of time. 

He may only have been about four inches long, but he had enough strength to knock down a wall with it and his endurance wasn't far off. 

It was just a shame that he required Styx's instructions from ring side whenever she took him out for actual sex fights to practice; and just as big a shame that her instructions has a one in three chance of being sabotaging so she touch masturbate to him getting utterly drilled.  
(

* * *

)  
Baria Macros was, if nothing else, quite determined. 

Having a complete and total weakness to all unnatural powers, be they magic, psychic, mutant, etc, you would expect the hermaphroditic sex fighter to avoid those with such powers like the plague. 

Quite the opposite though. In fact, she'd actively sought out a sex fighting guild of them to join and train with. 

Specifically the Dragon's Flame guild, a group of sex fighters who were all born with dragon like body parts. Baria's mother and father had both been a part of it, and had things worked out differently, she may well have been in it already. 

Her blue skin was evidence that she hadn't been supposed to be so weak to unnatural power. She'd come so close to being born with the same dragon traits as her parents, and evidently still had a dragon's heart in her for how set on training with the others she was. 

Unfortunately she couldn't actually train with any of the dragons themselves, as they need only touch her to send her into a string of intense orgasms. 

But with her D cup breasts and seven inch cock she was only getting more and more skilled at taking down other normal sex fighters. She might not be able to train against the dragons, but she could sure as hell train with them. 

Her strength, stamina, and technique in sex battles were incredible, to the point that she'd developed multiple dragon themed sex combat moves; some of which were so intense they could potentially be used in a normal fight as well as sex. 

In any event, she couldn't wait for the tournament to begin so she could show the world how strong she was already. 

She may or may not have been holding out some small hope that enough training would allow her to tap into her dragon traits fully, but only time would tell it seemed.


	3. Chapter 3

Kathy didn't bat an eye at the looks she got as she entered the brothel. 

She couldn't really go anywhere without getting them. Being a lolita tended to have that effect. Most loli or shota didn't like the looks of lust and the unsavory thoughts that followed them, and tried to dress in ways that hid their bodies, or simply never went out alone. 

Kathy though... Kathy *loved* the attention. 

Partly because the attention acted as good training, partly because.. well... she fucking loved it. She'd learned to control her urges mind you, she couldn't exactly win the tournament if she was willing to give in completely and be fucked into oblivion, but she couldn't help loving being the object of so much affection. 

Hence her excited smile as she skipped into the brothel. She had no ethereal techniques, but her plump rump, cute little body and surprising way with words let her control her situation any way. The man who's job it normally was to escort someone like her out of a brothel was, after a short conversation, escorting her deeper into the building. 

Kathy promised herself she would come back here after she won the tournament, that way she could really enjoy the group rutting instead of just using it for training.  
(

* * *

)  
Terry Mulha entered the ring. 

He frequented the place, usually for normal boxing practice, but as any who stayed passed dark learned, he trained in more than just fighting in the arena. 

His opponent, a fay looking blonde boy who's boxing shorts were-possibly intentionally-just a bit too tight against his bubble butt, sized the fighter up. 

He was an averaged sized guy, with smooth mixed raced skin and striking geometric patterns tattooed along his muscled arms and legs. He wondered if they were meant to make him appear more strong than he actually was... something he learned was incorrect moments later. 

The moment the bell rang to begin the match, Terry practically flew across the arena, sweeping the femboy's legs and pinning him to the ground, all but tearing his shorts off. Terry had no magic or chi or other ethereal quality. 

Quite the opposite, he was rather vulnerable to it. As a result, he'd gotten quite good at using physical force when it came to both boxing matches and sex battles. 

Speed and power were his two key traits, and he'd become known for ending matches as swiftly as possible, not letting enemies get a chance to use any of their special powers. 

The femboy yelped as he felt Terry's member slam into him, Terry about to show him what that speed and power could really do when he got up close.  
(

* * *

)  
Pauline brought her long, tawny skinned legs into a meditative position. 

Being a psionic, she could train her skills entirely mentally, needing little more than another psionic in the same post code who was willing to connect with her mentally. She preferred this over training physically, as when she tried to train physically, her love of showing off her body tended to complicate things. 

She knew she would need to get this more under control before she went in for the tournament, but she was hoping she wouldn't need to be physically touched at all during her battles. 

Between her telekinesis and other psychic abilities, she was quite skilled at keeping others away from her and bringing pleasure from a distance. 

She was equally skilled at this in the mind space, as the three psionics who'd excepted her challenge were learning. It took less than thirty seconds to make the first of them submit, the busty red hair forced to the ground, bound with summoned rope and brought over the edge aggressively. 

The two boys who'd entered the mindscape advanced fast on her mind you, but she kept them at bay with summoned toys. 

They'd have their turns, and if they were lucky, she might show them her psionic trump card.  
(

* * *

)  
Rory entered the club with a smile on their face and a slight sheen on their curly blonde hair. 

The strong build and curvy hips of the olive skinned carouser. Being of no particular gender identity, Rory had become known around the area for combining masculine and feminine looks with what was either an effortless expert hand or a meticulous obsessive one. 

Whatever the case, they always came out looking good enough to pause the dancing on the floor. Rory giggled, blowing a kiss to some of the regulars they recognized as they sauntered over. 

Rory hadn't decided if they would be getting groped, doing the groping, or just dancing yet tonight. They were always a bit changeable when it came to the club, and fearful of wasting a night. 

After watching their delicious ass bouncing about to the first song, two futas decided for him, taking his hands and pulling him off the dance floor and towards the rooms at the back of the club for some fun. 

They grinned to them, putting an arm around both and rubbing the tents in their skirts as they pulled them in. 

If there was one thing Rory was known for more than just the looks, it was the skill with every single part of their body~  
(

* * *

)  
Vera stood up as her friends arrived. 

Well, in a manner of speaking. She suspected they were always around her, but could only appear physically at certain times of day. Spirits were funny like that. 

Vera had always had a knack for speaking with them, and they had begun training the short tomboy as soon as she asked for help with it. Well, not right away. 

They'd initially just tussled her scrappy red hair, assuming she was only joking or trying to trick them. It took them awhile to realize that Vera was being serious. Vera supposed she'd brought that on herself by always being so cold towards other humans. She just wasn't as good with them as she was with the spirits. 

But now that they were working together, she was sure she'd be ready when the tournament came, no matter what was waiting for her there. Because unlike everyone else, she'd be able to legally bring in the help of her friends.  
(

* * *

)  
Lee Bryke waited for his master and mistress. 

The dark haired boy may have been without fear of things like consequences, but he was not without patience and obedience to those who had trained him. 

They looked him over, observing the pale boy's muscled body that only helped the natural beauty that he had so long been hounded for before they helped him grow strong. 

At their word, Lee got to his feet, assuming a defensive stance. Lee's master and mistress went on the offense, the boy backing up and observing their movements before advancing, bobbing and weaving through their grabs and blocking their strikes. 

His Flow technique made it quite easy for him to block out distractions and close the distance between himself and his target. His motions had left his feet in precisely the spot they needed to be to pin his mistress. 

He pulled his legs in hard, dropping them both to the ground and landing them with Lee's solid seven inch rod spearing into her hot pussy; their position leaving his tight ass in open view for his master. 

A tactical error it might have seemed, but in truth precisely what Lee had wanted. Being a defensive switch in the ring, he was keen on giving and taking it and taking the victory regardless. 

He would still need to work on his weakness to ethereal, as if he were any weaker to it the presence of an ethereal alone might get him off, but other than that the boy was a young expert.


	4. Alex

Alex looked up at the mountain before him. 

He sighed, “It's always gotta be fucking something.” He muttered as he started up the trail. 

He had come this far, he could make it the rest of the way. He had to. He had promised her he would. 

The Hen-Tai Tournament was in nine months. Nine months to spend on training strength, speed, techniques, endurance, to sharpen the mind, and to hone special abilities. 

Alex wished he had more time, wished joining the tournament hadn't been such a last minute decision, wished he hadn't needed to spend the first month finding this fucking place. 

There were masters (and mistresses) who were renowned the world over for their sexual skills. Almost all of them were former victors of the tournament of course, either having gone to the tournament to prove their skills as a master/mistress of a certain art or technique, or having decided to dedicate themselves to said art or technique once they'd finished their journey at the tournament. 

Koza, the master of ki techniques, was reportedly some mix of both, and was said to live at the top of this mountain. 

Alex already knew how to use ki of course, his sister had taught him how to generate and harness the metaphysical energy, how to channel it for delightful sexual techniques. Those had been the good days, the days before her accident. He grit his teeth, picking up his pace up the mountain. He needed to find this Koza person and convince them to train him. 

He needed to know more, to get stronger, to be able to outlast everyone else at the tournament. The mountain though seemed to have more residence than just Koza. 

Alex had barely gotten up the first mile of the mountain when his path was blocked by a very distinctly non-human woman. She was just barely dressed in what looked like wolf furs, her skin just a bit too pink to be normal, with larger, flatter ears and what looked like the beginnings of tusks poking out of her lips. 

Said wolf fur clothing was just barely containing an extremely plump, rounded body, a solid eight out of ten on the thiccness-o-meteor if Alex were to hazard a kiss. 

The way said luscious body bounced with her steps as she moved into view very nearly distracted Alex from the massive ass fuck off stone hammer she had slung over her shoulder. She was an orc, one of the many hybrid species that lived spread out throughout the world. 

It was surprising to see one of them alone, as that was more the behavior of ogres; whom orcs were continually confused with, which annoyed them to no end.... but thinking of ogres caused Alex's stomach to churn, so he pushed the thought to the back of his mind for the time being. 

“Uh.. heya.. miss orc.. just trying to find the Ki master Koza.” He said, hoping that Orcs were in fact sapient and he had not been lied to about them. 

The orc snorted, “Course you are, no one shows up here who ain't. But you can't just waltz on up. Koza don't waste his time with weaklings, gotta prove yourself first.” 

“And uh.. how do I do that?” He asked, eyes going to her intimidatingly large stone hammer. 

The orc blinked in confusion at his tone, then followed his gaze to her weapon, “Oh, nah this is just for intruders who are here to hassle,” she said, placing the hammer down; though the loud thud and cracked rock beneath it caused the intimidation factor to linger; at least until the orc explained.

“I'm here to test you myself.” She said with a smirk, looking Alex's body over as she pulled her fur clothing off, leaving her plump body in full view for Alex, who's mouth watered slightly at the sight. 

'Gotta stay focused.' He reminded himself, approaching the orc with a grin and a tent. The orc moved onto her back for Alex, who met her strip down with his own. He wasn't the most muscled, but he was by no means out of shape. 

His sister's ki training had involved a surprising amount of physical training for reasons he still didn't quite understand. He lined his six and a half inch length up to the orc's entrance, pushing inside her gently. He shuddered gently at the warm tightness around his length. 

“No need to be gentle,” the orc said, “Folks like me can take it, and this is a test remember.” 

Alex nodded, taking hold of her hips and moving his own harder, putting all his strength into rough thrusts. 

She groaned softly, though clearly wasn't impressed with his strength nor the speed of his thrusts as he picked up the pace. But he'd known that wouldn't be enough, and had something else up his sleeve. 

As he pounded into her, he moved his hands up to her breasts, beginning to grope her as he rutted her into the hard stone below. 

She moaned out more as she felt it; growing louder as ki began to circulate through Alex's hands, radiating from the core of his being down is arms, pooling in his palms before flowing out into his fingers and spreading out once more around him. 

Alex liked to call this move his Ki Point Press. When active, the ki would circulate around his hands and target the sensitive areas near them. 

Being perfectly honest, it wasn't really an innately sexual technique, and could have been used just as well by a masseuse, but when focused on sexual areas-and matched with intentional groping-it tended to get the job done. 

The orc's moans grew louder as he pumped into her, hearing her moans echoing out around the rocks of the mountain. He grunted as he sawed into the guardian girl, but wasn't sure if this alone would be enough to pass her test. Holding back wouldn't help him here, and so he added his only other trump card into the mix. 

The orc's moans became pleasured screams as Alex's Corkscrew Threw took effect, Ki spinning around his member, hitting multiple sweet spots inside of her pussy as he drilled deep into her. 

Her legs moved up, locking around Alex's waist, refusing to let him stop as he pounded into her aggressively. 

Alex grunted, body starting to shake as he struggled both to maintain his ki techniques and to hold back his own orgasm at the same time. 

Thankfully, he just barely managed it, outlasting the orc by a matter of seconds, letting out an orgasmic groan near immediately after she did. The two collapsed on the ground together, panting heavily from the rutting. 

“D..damn..” the orc girl panted, “Been.. ages.. since someone.. had techniques before.. arriving here..” 

“So... did I pass?” Alex asked hopefully. 

The orc snorted, “Is that even.. a question?” 

Alex smiled, moving to try and get up to proceed up the mountain; only for the orc's powerful legs to keep him in place. 

“I didn't say you could go yet~” She purred with a grin, wanting a little more fun with her master's new apprentice before he continued on his way.  
(

* * *

)  
Koza sat at the table outside his house, drinking his morning tea. 

He'd heard the moans and screams echoing up the mountain earlier, but was rather surprised to see Alex actually reach the summit of his mountain. 

The orcs were the first line of defense. There were also harpies and a tengu one had to get passed to reach the top. 

Mind you, Alex collapsed to the ground the moment he passed the threshold, but Koza felt that it still counted. He chuckled as he got to his feet to welcome his new guest.


	5. Julia

Chi was a rather difficult power to get to grips with. 

Ki was metaphysical, connected to one's natural physical power, so training one innately trained the other. 

Magic was more or less a physics class, just studying a type of physics that defied natural laws. 

Psionics and mutations were simply abilities one might be born with, and were trained like muscles, and aura and spiritual powers relied on connecting emotionally to some ethereal presence, be they internal or external. 

But chi... chi was tricky. It was mental, physical, emotional, and spiritual. It required absolute discipline to even learn, let alone master. 

Mind you, Julia didn't consider herself a master of much of anything aside from being able to style her own hair without the assistance of a mirror. 

But she'd done damn well training herself in chi without any help. She had learned to meditate herself, learned to close out the world around her, learned to focus her mind on sexuality alone, to let the thoughts flow in and through her. 

She'd learned to find the 'inner gates' within herself, and learned to open them, letting the energy within flow through her body, and learned to harness that energy. She mightn't be fast or strong, she might not be able to last long by herself, and she might even be truly terribly at reading her opponents but her chi leveled the playing field, it gave her a fighting chance. 

Not to say that she believed she could manage to get very far in the tournament as she was mind you. There were months left before it began and she planned to spend that time sharpening as many of her skills as she could. Hence her current meditation. 

She focused her chi throughout her body as the water of the river flowed around her, letting her thoughts take different sexual forms, visualizing them perfectly. 

The blue haired chi user wasn't especially plump innately, and being a female with no futa like abilities, nor any special predilection for dominance or submission, she had settled on a switch style. It would give her versatility, but would require lots of practice. 

Julia's eyes opened as a heard something approach her. One of the benefits of setting up her camp in the wilderness: there was rarely a shortage of sexual opponents for her to practice again. 

Currently it appeared to be a curious woof elf boy, his fay like appearance more than enough to pass for female. She couldn't help be jealous of the boy's smooth blue skin and plump round rump. 

But she supposed such things could also be negatives out in the wild. Julia smiled as he approached her camp. 

The wood elf likely didn't see much dominance, so he would be easy to drawn in. She moved out of the water, posing herself alluringly at the bank of the river, letting the water drop down her naked form aid in her seduction. 

She mightn't have many on the spot instincts, but she was smart, which she felt at least somewhat made up for it. 

The wood elf bit his lip as he looked over the naked woman sprawled out in middle of the woods, five inch stiffness raising to attention as he approached her. He was surprised when, rather than flee, she splayed herself out for him. 

She needed practice, and this cutie would be perfect to help~  
(

* * *

)  
Useful as her chi was, she had developed more uses for it on the more aggressive end of sexual combat. 

In the time before her next opponent found her, she used one such ability, Chi Current, to rapidly boost the amount of her energy she had within her body, as she would need as much as she could get in order to train her more aggressive side. 

She likely wouldn't have as much time to use such an ability in an actual sex battle, but had enough time out her in training to push her chi to three times it's natural capacity, her body all but glowing as the chi flowed not just through her but through the air around her. 

Her next opponent though, didn't know this. 

She was an anthro, and not one of the more intelligent folk who lived among others in civilization. She was rather more feral, a seven foot horse woman with a powerful fifteen inch member thick enough to send a shudder down Julia's spine when she saw it. 

The feral anthro didn't hesitate to charge the naked woman before her, not noticing the energy she was letting off and too desperate to drain her pent-up Dgirl sac. She pinned Julia beneath her, slamming her cock into her tight cunt and moaning in delight. 

She spared no roughness to this foolish human who'd left herself so exposed, Julia only physically alright because of the durability her chi granted her. 

But the intensity of the rutting was still felt in full. She groaned out hard from beneath the horse Dgirl, and activated one of her abilities: Wild Ride. 

Her chi flowed faster around her, creating a zone around Julia where all within would be made more and more sensitive the longer they remained in it. 

The horse girl groaned, her member suddenly throbbing and twitching, her usual stamina seeming to break down. She tried to pull out of Julia, suddenly frightened, but Julia's arms and legs had locked around her body, keeping her trapped. 

The horse girl certainly had the strength to pull away mind you... or would have, if not for Julia's final ability. 

Well, it was less an ability and more of a super form Julia felt. She referred to it as Overdrive. Her chi flowed *into* her body rather than through it, taking physical form. 

Her fair skin deepened into a metallic blue as her hips and breasts grew larger; her physical power boosting with them. 

With this new-albeit temporary-might, Julia kept the horse D-girl's member lodged inside of her, though rolled them over so she was now on top, riding her aggressively. 

She moaned out in delight as she ground her hips hard against the feral anthro, her tits bouncing with the rough movements. The form drained chi quickly, and lowered her already now great sexual endurance, though the speed and force with which she could ride her opponent made up for it. 

As she rode, she wondered if it might be possible to utilize some form of this for the other side of her switch style. She groaned out hard as she and the horse girl reached their climax together, cries of pleasure echoing through the woods. 

She supposed she'd need to raise her basic stamina first...


	6. Sara

Sara took a deep breath, focusing on her magic as she extended it out from her fingers and into the area around herself. 

She was not excellent at magic. She knew a few basic spells only. She could make objects levitate, heat them up, cool them down, and if she focused really hard on channeling her magic into herself, could even temporarily burst things like endurance, strength, speed, etc. 

She only had one real trump card up her sleeve, but it chew through the available magic she had on her like nothing. She sighed, making the various stones she had lifted into the air move around her body, orbiting her as she moved her hand down her body to her stiffness. 

She winced, her focus breaking immediately and sending the stones to the ground. She bit her lip, knowing she needed to get this under control if she had any hope of participating in the tournament. 

She needed to be able to feel pleasure and cast magic at the same time. She wouldn't be able to avoid something like that in a sex battle. She needed to move forward. 

But... she didn't trust herself to do it alone. She got to her feet and moved on to her destination. 

Sara had been tracking down one of the only magic users she felt would not only be able to teach her, but would be willing to accept her.  
(

* * *

)  
Morissa opened the door to be greeted with a tanned, smooth skinned, plump hipped, red haired girl with a sheen of sweat to her body and a look of eagerness on her face. 

Morissa blinked, tapping herself a few times to make absolutely certain she hadn't drifted off and was having the harem mistress dream again. Sure enough, she was awake, and this girl, who quickly introduced herself as Sara, was there to learn magic from her. 

Morissa hadn't had a student in ages. Mind you, that might have had something to do with her explicitly leaving the academy. She hadn't trusted herself around all of those innocent looking fresh faced young women. And yet one had found her anyway. No, Morissa learned, not just a young woman. 

A futanari. She had asked Sara to undress completely so she would know what she was working with. All psychical traits mattered in the Hen-Tai Tournament. 

Even more striking than the six and a half inch member though.. were the scars and other marks lining her arms, legs, stomach, and uncomfortably close to her crotch. 

Sara made no mention of them, and Morissa doubted she wanted to talk about it. But it didn't take Marissa long to put two and two together. Alt genders had been growing more and more accepted in society. 

They were basically fully integrated, same as normal men and women. But there were still isolated communities who rejected the new openness, who clung to the old ways and struck down anything that diverged. 

'No wonder her magic is so basic,' Morissa thought to herself, 'Under the conditions she's been living, it's damn near prodigy level to have learned anything at all.' 

“I..I don't really have any kind of money to pay you with..” Sara admitted, having evidently read a bit too deep into Morissa's silence, “I-I can do other things for you though.. i-if you'd be alright with that..” 

Morissa gulped, mentally smacking herself with a rolled up newspaper to keep her from doing anything she would regret. “Don't worry about that right now. For now.. show me the most advanced spell you know. If you can impress me, I'll take you on as a student.” 

Sara smiled ear to ear at this, nodding in appreciation as she closed her eyes to focus, gathering up her magic to out it into her spell: summoning. 

Given the skill level of her basic spells, Morissa would have expected a fire ball or a wind current, maybe a pleasure pulse if Sara was an absolute savant. 

She had not been expecting hands of stone to rise from the floor, pulling at her clothes to undress her. 

Morissa watched in shock at the impressive summon, letting the hands strip her down and hold her by her wrists and ankles as more appeared, reaching up to begin groping her fondling her. Morissa held in a moan as her voluptuous E cup breasts and matchingly round rump were groped by the hands, which proved to be stunningly soft despite their stony appearance. 

A ninth and final hand moved between her legs, gently rubbing at her lower lips and clit. She moaned softly, taking a moment to just relish the pleasure of the moment. This girl.. whatever she had been through, she had not deserved it. 

She was a fucking expert. The hands faded before she entered the same universe and being close to her climax, Sara's magic depleting and dropping her to her knees. She panted heavily, the motion of it causing her member, having grown stiff from watching Morissa being multi-groped, as well as her supple breasts to sway slightly. 

From the expression on her face, she seemed to believe she had messed up. “I-I'm sorry, I-I still haven't figured out how to stock up much magic, it.. it kinda burns out fast. I can also make tentacles, but they're harder to control.” She admitted, “I.. I can try again if you want.” Morissa shook her head. 

“You did excellent.” She said, “Sloppy, yes, but far beyond what I could have expected.” 

Sara's eyes widened in shock at hearing this. She'd never really heard much praise. Even her discovery of magical talent had been met with derision and insults in her home. But now... now she had someone who could teach her, and more than that, could encourage her. 

Morissa didn't know the full details of Sara's past, nor the full meaning of her goal. But it would be her new mission to see that this young mage went as far as she possibly could. Lords willing that she could keep her hands off of her in the mean time..


	7. Kayden

Let it never be said that Kayden Grandt's weaknesses were ones of apathy. 

Shamir could see the fire burning behind the boy's eyes as they sat across from each other. Something had riled the boy up, gotten under his skin, and he didn't seem intent on putting the breaks on until he proved himself. 

“Bold of you to have already given yourself your own title.” Shamir said. 

The boy had declared himself to be the 'Ruby Soul.' Many sex fighter champions were often awarded nicknames or titles based on their skills or feats. 

But usually they were given by the public, and they were always given to a champion, someone who had either already won a tournament or had proved themselves in some way. 

But here waltzes in a fresh faced newbie having named themselves already. It reeked of arrogance... which was odd given nothing else about them did. 

Quite the opposite really. Other than the intense passion he had revealed to Shamir, Kayden only ever seemed to give off one of two airs; intense, crippling social anxiety... or overwhelming, unstoppable lost. It was the latter that had let him make it into this room in the first place. 

Kayden couldn't have been picked as a boy if you saw him from the back, nor from the front if he was dressed. 

To say that they had a somewhat girly appearance was to say the sun itself was a bit warm. His hips and plump bubble butt could probably break the thiccness-o-meter, and when working in tandem with his intense sexual forwardness... none of Shamir's tester guards stood a chance. 

It was no shock Kayden had come to Shamir. Shamir was the only male on the surface of the planet who was potentially more feminine than the Ruby Soul himself; though where Kayden had the smaller, less impressive member usually presumed on the part of femboy's Shamir had a rather respectable seven inches that could be boosted to an utter bitch breaker if he got really going. 

Said member could be seen through his kimono, and Shamir wasn't sure Kayden's eyes had been off of it for ten solid seconds since he'd entered the room. He wasn't just a seduction master, Shamir had realized, he was genuinely deliriously horny; but unlike the many sexual ferals and bimbo humans, he actually had the durability and endurance to back up his desires. 

There were twenty challenge guards between the front gates and Shamir, one of whom stood at nearly ten feet with a member of two feet in length. All of them were unconscious, their cocks ridden so hard and milked so mercilessly that they could barely move, let alone continue fucking. 

And Kayden barely seemed tired. His ass seemed to be stunningly flexible, remaining mind shatteringly tight no matter what size the cock, nor he number of cocks pumping him. And given that he could sense no ethereal powers, this was truly a shock to Shamir. 

He couldn't imagine how much training, how intense the fucking he must have gone through for this. But he'd not relied on pure overwhelming stamina and desire. He'd shone a lot of control and skill as he'd ridden his way through Shamir's temple. 

He had shown a sort of seduction move that he seemed to call Butt Hypnosis, a skillful twerking motion that seemed to stop just shy of putting anyone who saw it into an actual, literal lust trance. If he could get close enough to whisper to his target, his Pillow Talk technique seemed to burn through his partner's stamina as he whispered ungodly kinky sweet nothings to them. 

Even if he couldn't, his Anal Vaccum squeezed and sucked so tight and hard around their cock almost none could resist pumping him full of cum. And those that could broke down hard under his ultimate technique: Ruby Courtesan. 

Shamir still hadn't fully wrapped his brain around what exactly it did, but it seemed to practically guarantee an orgasm from any cock inside him at the time. But... for as unstoppable as he seemed... 

“I've spotted three weaknesses already.” Shamir said. Kayden tensed, but didn't seem surprised, likely if not fully aware at least having an idea of all three. 

“You're slow. Even when you're going completely all out, you can't move very fast at all. You rely on making others move for you. If someone resists seduction, or can out maneuver you, you're done.” Shamir started. 

He watched Kayden's face as he continued, “You're an amazing submissive, but you're entirely geared to cocks. If you're up against a female or Cboy, or even just a fellow submissive, you're done.” 

Kayden's eyes widened at this, seemingly having never actually thought of this one. “I don't think I have to mention your greatest weakness.” 

He sighed, nodding his head. “I know.. I know..” 

Today had not been Kayden's first chance at getting in. He'd come back several times, at least seven that Shamir knew of. And every time, he hit a stop gap. 

Magic, aura, mutations, psychic, spirits, chi, ki; it didn't matter what kind of ethereal it was, how power it was, or how much endurance he had left at the time. The instant an ethereal user got into Kayden's ass, his will to endure evaporated. He became a moaning, brainless bimbo. He wasn't just weak to it, he was a fucking bitch for it, whether he wanted to be or not. 

He'd tried at one point to use his Anal Vacuum on an oni man to get passed him, but the only result had been him entering a sort of complete slutty mind break. He'd been the oni's cocksleeve for hours after that. 

If he tried his Courtesan technique on an ethereal user... lord could only say. It was pure luck that Kayden had finally found a day where none of the on duty guards had any ethereal whatsoever. 

Shamir sighed, “If you wish to win the tournament, you'll need to be prepared for a lot of people to have ethereal powers. You might be at the right end of unbeatable in a physical confrontation, but I don't think there's been a champion yet who didn't at least have some ethereal in them.” 

Kayden winced at hearing this. He knew it was true, but he didn't want to face it. He wasn't sure why he was so weak to ethereal, but he was. 

“That'll be the first thing we work on together.” Shamir said with a smile, beckoning Kayden to him. The one eighty took Kayden a moment to catch up to. He smiled, sauntering over to Shamir. 

Shamir wasn't sure exactly what it was that was driving this boy, but his passion was almost infection. Whatever it took, he wanted to help the Ruby Soul reach his fullest.


	8. Kai

Kai looked up at the soldier's face as his head bobbed along the man's member. 

He was moaning hard, seemingly enraptured by the 'girl's' efforts. Kai kept going, his tongue working around his shaft as he sucked it aggressively, creating a sort of vacuum around it as he rose his head, milking the man's orgasm out of him and slurping down the release that came with it. 

Kai was no mere trap. He was a full fledged cunt boy. He, like most Cboys, was rather scrappy in appearance, but unlike many others could still skew more feminine. Between the look and the pussy, most would simply presume he was just a flat chested girl. It had come in handy quite frequently. The door behind Kai opened up. 

Three more had entered, two were male, one female, all quite large people. “I uh.. hope you don't mind hon, I told some of the others about your little visits.” The soldier said. 

Kai giggled, “Fine by me~” He purred, beckoning all three of them over. 

They stripped down eagerly at seeing Kai's rather alluring body and hearing the seductive tone in his voice. He's practiced and honed that tone quite well he felt. It served his charmer style. The men were rock solid, and the woman was already wearing a studded strap-on. 

It wasn't surprising given that the soldiers all probably dealt with deviant feral creatures more often than vicious killing ones. All three-which would likely shortly be four when the first soldier got his stamina back up, surrounded Kai. 

He mused on his position as he set to work, gripping the two organic cocks to stroke them skillfully as he wrapped his lips around the dildo to let the women vent her dominant desires on his girly throat. His community was rather accepting of alt genders like himself. 

His pretending to be female was less to do with that taboo than a certain other one. In his area, there were limits on who could be trained to do what. Men were taught one way, women another. 

But Kai wanted to participate in the Hen-Tai tournament, and knew he wouldn't stand a chance if he couldn't master as much as possible. 

So he'd come to the conclusion that he could use his figure and C-boy nature to learn from both sides, passing from technically male to functionally female from day to day, learning more from both sides. As his throat was utterly drilled, he began to let out his inner power to kick things up a notch. 

Kai, like many, used an ethereal energy for sex and sexual combat. But where some called upon magic or were born with mutations, Kai had learned how to harness his own soul. Aura, raw weaponized soul energy, was his ethereal of choice. 

In order to be utilized properly, Kai needed to not only recognize the power of the soul, but recognize that it was *his* soul, *his* power. 

Aura could get rather muddled and strange if the user was unsure of themselves. Kai had learned quite well about himself though, his nature as a Cboy had kind of made that a natural process. 

And so he had never had very much trouble tapping into his aura. Mostly he just drew on it for temporary boosts of stamina or sudden boosts to strength or speed. But he'd also learned a way to channel it more directly. Kai could feel the energy flowing inside of his body. 

The woman who's toy he was sucking cried out as she sudden felt physically stimulated, his Core Sensation ability making the pleasure far, far more intense. It was the most powerful in his pussy of course, and were more effective against members, tongues, or fingers, but his mouth and ass could work in a pinch as well. 

Her legs began to shake as her hips smacked against Kai's face. The boys couldn't be effected by the aura from outside his body, but his skill with his hands had them already leaking precum over his fingers as he pumped them. 

Much fun as he had with the city guard soldiers, they were no substitute for a real instructor, especially since they didn't even know they were being used as training. 

Unfortunately he had not the money to make it across the planet to the aura master nor the time to get there on foot. He would have to make due with what he had. 

He would need more than this though, and he knew it. Honestly, he may have already gotten as much as he could from it. But he could still enjoy it while it lasted. The woman came first, crying out as her juices leaked down the shaft of the toy and down Kai's chin as he looked up at her lustfully. 

The boys followed shortly, shooting thick ropes of warm seed onto his arms and even landing a couple on his face. 

No sooner had they reached their peak did the first of them recover for another round. He reached out and pulled Kai up into his lap, lowering his fuck buddy down onto his member. 

Both of them moaned as his cock was squeezed by Kai's needy cunt, the wet, warm slit gripping hard around the soldier's member. Kai cranked up Core Sensation once again, listening to the soldier's groans of glee as he felt the intense pleasure pulse around and into him. 

Kai alternated between activating the ability and shutting it off as he rode the soldier's rod, trying to find the mid point of the most pleasure and the most time before they came, wanting to give the others time to get their breath. 

But shortly after the soldier reached his limit, the aura milking an intense orgasm out of him, it occurred to him that said soldier's own profession might be able to held him further his training. 

They protected the town from powerful monsters. Powerful, sexually aggressive monsters. They were always looking for something to fuck whether they were willing or not. These, Kai felt, would help him train. 

After he was done with his soldier friends of course~


	9. Baria

Baria Macros was one of the only humans to live among the dragons folk. 

It... wasn't really understood why she was born so human. Both of her parents, and their parents, and their parents, going back a dozen or more generations were all either fellow anthro dragons or some other reptilian species. 

Baria, by contrast, was entirely human, save for a strange blue tint to her body. 

But, to her credit, and against the tribe's attempts to be accommodating to her human nature, she insisted that she *was* still a dragon, and should be treated as such. She went through normal dragon rituals as any other would. Training, fighting, hunting, fucking. 

And it was true, she had nearly died. Multiple times. She had also discovered that the seemingly only dragon trait she had indeed inherited was an intense, overpowering weakness to all things magic. 

Even latent magic in someone entirely untrained would drop Baria to her knees or have her cumming herself crosseyed near instantly. She was weak to most all ethereal powers. Psionic, spiritual, chi, ki, aura, all of it. 

The only she seemed able to cope with were the mutants, though that still left the innate difference in raw strength and durability between her and her dragon compatriots. 

But if anything, rather than embarrass or worry her, it seemed only to strengthen the fire the hermaphrodite had burning within her. 

She *was* a dragon, and she would prove it to everyone in the tribe. 

So she trained. She fought. She hunted. She fucked. She did as the dragons did, and had been making plans since she was little to join the tournament and display herself to the world as a human dragon. 

Her parents were worried of course, and so took it upon themselves to train their offspring. Currently, Baria's mother was riding her gently. 

Well, comparatively gently. She was a dragon, and could only hold back so much. 

Baria grunted, holding onto her tight as she pounded up into the tight, intensely warm hole, her face smothered between her mother's bountiful breasts. 

Baria mightn't have been born with many of the dragon's traits, but she had picked up on strength quite a lot, able to lift more than most humans naturally could and more than capable of focusing that strength into her thick, eight and a half inch member. 

What's more, far from being the straight offensive brawler that Baria could have become, she had instead opted to put her free time into training herself in a number of special moves. 

With her Ballistic Strike, Baria focused repeated, focused strikes to her mother's clit as she thrust up into her, building the pleasure inside of her as she picked up the speed of her thrusts more. 

Her Hole Buster technique came next, forcing as much strength as she could into a single thrust. The force of it sent a rush of air through the cave, and triggered an immediately climax in Baria's mother; her plump, sexy body shaking from the release. S

he slid off of Baria's polearm of a member, having Baria lay back for her father. 

Much as Baria liked to always be on top, her parents felt that it was important that she learn to handle being on bottom as well, that way if she were caught in a trap, she would be able to hold out long enough to find her way out. 

And as her father thrust his two powerful, scaled members into her-one of the dragon traits Baria was nearly brought to tears by her lacking-it became clear that she had taken her parents' words to heart. 

Her Enthralling Holes technique channeled her strength into the muscles in/around her cunt and asshole, allowing her to grip down with far more force and control than was otherwise possible. 

It was draining, but it absolutely milked any member that experienced it. 

Baria's father lasted less than half the time her mother had, pumping, thick, burning hot seed into Baria before he had the chance to pull out. 

Both her parents rushed to try and help Baria get said cum out of her, knowing that the intense heat would be hurting her, but Baria refused to let them, simply gritting her teeth and riding the pleasure that experiencing such raw dragonic power displayed to her. It was her mother's turn again, and for this, with what little stamina she had left, Baria used her Dragon Driver technique. 

She forced her mother into a pile driver position, her hips blurring with the speed and force she was putting into her movements as she drilled into her savagely (her hips also burning with the pain it took to maintain such a pace). 

This was solidly a finishing move. It was still possible to win a sex battle if you came, so long as the opponent also came and were quite clearly defeated. 

The Dragon Driver was built around this rule, as the end of said technique was use Baria's only climax as a sexual weapon as well; flooding the target with so much cum, forcing it in with such strength, that they would surely be worse for wear than Baria herself. 

It was more effective when used on an asshole, where it pumped in with such raw force, the target was often left with Baria's cum spurting out of her mouth, but so far none had experienced it and not cum immediately; as indeed her mother did. 

There was one move that Baria *couldn't* practice with them though. Her final technique, her last resort trump card. 

It was called Devastation, and it would utterly wreck her body for anywhere up to a day after use. But it was sure to break any target that felt it. It was the singular reason her harem was larger than any other dragon her age. 

She hoped she wouldn't have to use it in the tournament, as she would feel bad doing such a thing to an honest competitor, but if it came right down to it; she knew she wouldn't hesitate if it became necessary. 

She was a dragon. And dragons did not accept defeat.


	10. Kathy

Kathy could feel the eyes on her all the way from her house to her destination, and she absolutely loved it. 

The attention felt lovely on her little body; especially because she could tell that almost everyone ogling her was trying not to. 

The world they lived in was a remarkably sexually open one, and had been for generations. But despite this liberation, lolitas and shotas were still a bit of a controversial topic. 

Because of how open the laws were, so long as it was all consensual, it was perfectly fine to be with who or whatever you wanted, and to be just as lewd with them as you liked. 

But people still had a hard time not feeling slightly awkward or unsure when it came to their shorter/younger population. 

In some places, it was hardly an issue at all. In others though, usually bigger towns, it was harder for people to wrap their minds around, something that was kept quiet or ignored. 

In 'dangerous zones,' the only area where non-conscious sex was entirely legal, as it was essentially meant to be a otherwise lethal, brutal territory, one could still be arrested legally for preying on lolitas or shotas. 

But most relevantly to Kathy, this would be the first time ever that someone like her would be allowed in the Hen-Tai Tournament. 

Kathy stood at four foot two inches, fair skinned with long dark hair done in twin tails, with a sinfully thicc lower body, thighs and an ass that could make some of the normal woman watching her go by feel slightly jealous. Not out of proportion from her body massively mind you, making her look all the more alluring. 

She wore a black dress to match her hair, though it stopped just shy of covering her entire butt, leaving the very bottom of her delicious bubble butt just teasingly in view, and her lovably chubby thighs in full view; save for the monochrome stockings she wore. 

She completed her look with a pair of black high heels that she could easily remove her stocking clad feet from, and she felt fierce as fuck. She was by no means a virgin. 

She had broken herself in using toys initially, and had since then had fun multiple times with friends, but this was different. This time, she would start having fun with the taller folk. 

She needed practice if she was going to enter the tournament and prove, once in for all, that the lolis like her, and their shota counterparts, were not to be looked down on. 

Well... save for in a literal sense of course, which couldn't really be helped. 

And she knew exactly where she would start her training. She strolled into the brothel like she owned the place, didn't dignify the question of if she was lost and needed help finding her parents with a response, found the owner of the building, and demanded a job. 

The man rose an eyebrow at this, unable to help looking the lolita up and down as he did so. Kathy grinned at this, figuring it was a good sign. 

But she could see the rejection brewing in his throat, and stopped him immediately, saying, “Of course, I'm sure I'll have to audition for it,” she said, walking around the man's desk with a seductive bounce to her hips, “I'm sure you'll find I'm quite talented~” She purred, turning his chair so she was facing him. 

She lifted her leg, foot leaving her shoe easily as she brought it to his crotch, gently grinding her stocking covered foot against his crotch. He moaned softly at the feeling, deciding to hold his judgment and see what the girl could do. 

He normally wouldn't have entertained such a notion, and indeed didn't whenever shady folks tried to stroll in and pawn off other little things for some money. 

But the brazenness and confidence that Kathy carried herself with had him intrigued, and he felt she deserved a fair shake. Mind you, being given that chance didn't make it easy. The brothels of this world were not simple establishments, and ownership was transferred by way of sexual combat. 

As a result, the owners were likened to dungeon bosses, with stamina and strength unmatched by standard citizens. 

And while Kathy was well aware she had no chance of outlasting him, especially seeing as she had no special moves or techniques, nor even an inclination on how to make one, she also knew that she didn't need to. All she needed to do was impress him, and she was much more suited to that. 

Her stamina was excellent by comparison to the norm, and she liked to think she was quite clever, able to reason her way through situations like these and stack the deck in her own favor. And while she had no special moves, she wasn't a tactical slouch, as the brothel owner was finding from her skillful footwork. 

He could tell that given the chance, she could easily have brought a normal man over the edge with that alone, which already put her in a league above some of the lower tier trainees that were often hired. But she didn't stop there. 

Kathy pulled her foot back, slipping it back into her shoe and happily planting herself in the owner's lap, taking out his throbbing ten and a half inches so it slapped against her crotch. 

She giggled, gently gripping and stroking the top half of it as she squeezed her soft, plump thighs around his cock to stroke him with them as well. 

“Am I doing a good job daddy~?” She asked, voice stunningly innocent. 

He moaned more at this, reflexively reaching up to pat her head as an indication of how well she was doing. 

Kathy could feel his cock throbbing between her legs as he did this, and she picked up the pace eagerly, showing him what she could do. 

Being the only brothel in this hemisphere with a lolita worker would make the brothel all kinds of money to begin with, and having a talented one would make things even better for all involved. 

The man had already decided that she would definitely be working here. As he lifted Kathy's dress and bent her over his desk, it was more of a 'welcome to the business' celebration that any kind of test. 

Kathy moaned happily as she took his solid length, able to take the large size quite well; her small cunt gripping him heavenly. 

Kathy could tell she was going to love it here, even if she didn't end up winning the tournament~


	11. Styx, Basil, Ally, and Mira

Basil Card's presence had not been a surprise in the context of the Hen-Tai Tournament training period having gotten underway. 

There were always folks doing odd things to train themselves. The hot spring where the futa had set up her residence for training had decided to simply roll with it, advertising both that they had a complementary cum dump in spring C and also declaring that they were aiding in the training of a potential Hen-Tai Tournament contender. 

Neither was technically incorrect mind you, and as exploitative as it was, Basil did actually appreciate it. They got to make fuck loads more money, and she got loads more fucking. Win win all around. 

Mind you, even without the publicity, she probably wouldn't have needed the extra attention. Six foot tall with a chest that could support a fucking Christmas tree matching thicc hips. 

Mind you, most would have assumed from her being a futa that she would be aiming for more dominance, but it was quickly discovered, and from there shared around town, that despite sporting a solid five inches, and not minding the attention to it in the slightest, Basil skewed much more heavily submissive, always on bottom even if she was on the giving end of things. 

She... was not the sharpest of tacks, it must be said, seeming to believe that all she needed for her training was a lot of sex and nothing else. 

But she was good enough that the hot spring owner could tell she would at least qualify. And so long as the world got to saw her in the arena, Basil didn't really care what came next.  
(

* * *

)   
Styx and Stones were an odd pair. The two were seen training for the Hen-Tai Tournament around town occasionally, but people always had a hard time at first telling which of them was actually the competitor and who was just helping the other train. 

Eventually it became clear that Stones, the goblin boy, was the actual contender, and Styx, his human girl partner, was acting as something of a coach. 

They were startlingly young to be to entering the tournament, but with the laws clearly stating that lolitas and shotas were both allowed, there was nothing wrong with it per say. 

Being a goblin, Stones was much stronger than he looked at a glance, so despite his small size and appropriately sized member, he could still surprise an opponent. Their training was intense, and could be heard every day even when not seen. 

The townsfolk initially lent their sympathies to Styx, feeling sorry for the poor little girl having to act as the sexual equivalent of a punching bag for Stones to train his incredibly dominant, brutal sex combat style. As their training went on though, everyone learned what was really going on. 

Despite being the bottomer of their sex life, Styx was really the one in control, and was a remarkably kinky little thing, loving the thrill of having Stones brutally assault her sexually; much discomfort as it gave the goblin boy. 

Honestly, he didn't even really want to enter the tournament. But Styx had insisted, and he had a terrible time saying no to her...  
(

* * *

)   
Ally breathed deeply as she focused on her spells, cycling through them to demonstrate to her teacher. She had been with Azure since she was little and first learning magic, her parents happily paying the high prices for her magic tutoring. 

They had known their little girl had excellent magic talent, and wanted to see her hone it. 

To her credit, Ally took to the teaching remarkably well, and now demonstrated for Azure each of her spells, one by one, against the instructors who had been set against her for testing purposes. 

First, the Fondling Hands spell, causing ghost like hands to appear across the target's body to grope them. She could only manage to make two at current, but with training, Azure knew she would be able to summon more and more until it became potentially one of her most useful moves. 

A spell she more preferred though was her Self-Transmogrification spell. It ate through her mana reserve, but could be extremely useful. 

She could suddenly increase her strength by generating extra muscle mass, smoothen or soften her skin, or, as she used to demonstrate currently, add more size or even texture to her futanari member. And at eight inches, it was impressive without any modification. 

Her Chains of Aphrodite spell locked the target in lust amplifying chains, restricting their movement and damaging their ability to think appropriately for combat, but that same lust could also effect Ally if she wasn't careful. 

No, it wasn't her magic or her body holding Ally back.

If was her god damn stubbornness. There was another step in her training. Channeling her magic through her own body. 

It would allow her to take on forms more powerful than her natural body, but if she kept refusing to let Azure teach her... she might never reach her full potential. 

If she could though, Azure was certain that the tournament would have a fierce contender on their hands.  
(

* * *

)   
Mira slid out of the asshole of the man she had just drilled. He had been very angry at her when he had returned home and found her with her ten inch Dgirl member balls deep in his wife. 

Personally, she felt it was his fault for leaving such an obviously slutty wife unattended; but this was the fourth time she had needed to resort to rutting a disgruntled partner when she found her completely breaking their loved one. Mira's tribe was known for their aggressive mating. 

The dark skinned amazonians put little stock in the exclusive nature others sought in their relationships, and cared little for the mind broken states their powerful cocks left their non-amazonian lovers in. 

Most kept to the tribe, only leaving occasionally for raids on the surrounding villages. But Mira wanted to go further. She wanted to enter the Hen-Tai Tournament. It was about the prizes for her, but in order to achieve it, she first needed to prove herself. 

Tall and strong as she was, there were two on the island of her tribe that were infamous for their power, known only as the Ox Twins. 

She would break the both of them to prove herself, and then be ready for the tournament. But she had needed to find them first, and had gone through quite a lot of 'interrogating' to do so. 

Now though, she finally had the location, and set up the mountains to the home of the Ox Twins. She would show them what her tribe was capable of.


End file.
